Collection
Collection is a feature in Gearquest, used to further your stats, increase your gold and obtain items you can only get through this feature. All Collections are limited to your current level. So if you are level 8, you can't get the Dark Forest collection, simply because you cannot access the Dark Forest until level 12. Please refer here to find the level required to open up a specific area. Here you can find a list of items which you can get. Please note that you can send and receive Collection items as well. They will be posted on your Facebook Profile Wall, and all you have to do is claim the gift by clicking the link. Dark Ritual (The Cemetery) 63.jpg|Blood - Drops Randomly in The Cemetery 64.jpg|Pentacle Chalk - Drops Randomly in The Cemetery 65.jpg|The Rites of Passage - Only Drops from 'Master Gravedigger' 66.jpg|Orb of Suppliance - Drops Randomly in The Cemetery 67.jpg|Candles - Drops Randomly in The Cemetery 68.jpg|Sacrificial Dagger - Drops Randomly in The Cemetery xp.jpg|Vault to claim: 1 week (7 Days) of +25% Experience. Repeat count - Unlimited. Recover The Whisperer (Elven Passway) 33.jpg|Left Wing - Drops Randomly in Elven Passway 34.jpg|Head - Only Drops From 'Venemous Tenetacula' 35.jpg|Right Wing - Drops Randomly in Elven Passway 36.jpg|Tail - Drops Randomly in Elven Passway 37.jpg|Singlet - Only Drops From 'Elemental Elf: Water' 38.jpg|Crown - Drops Randomly in Elven Passway att.jpg|Vault to claim: +5 permanent bonus. Repeat count - 3. Converts to 600 . Magma Axe (Magma Pits)*''' 30.jpg|Spike - Drops Randomly in The Magma Pits 32.jpg|Wrapping - Drops Randomly in The Magma Pits 28.jpg|Primary Handle - Drops Randomly in The Magma Pits 27.jpg|Handle - Only Drops from 'Pyrehand: Balrog of Inertia' 31.jpg|Secondary Blade - Drops Randomly in The Magma Pits 29.jpg|Gem - Only Drops From 'Chrono Kur' axe.jpg|Vault to claim: Two-Handed Axe. Repeat Count - 5. Converts to 700 . Dragon Eggs (Magma Pits) 94.jpg|Fire Egg - Only drops at 'Akhekhu Ancestor' 95.jpg|Jewel Egg - Only drops at 'Volcanic Djinn' 96.jpg|Stone Egg - Only drops at 'Praying Fireghast' 97.jpg|Divine Egg - Only drops at 'Abraxas: Dragon of the Hollow' 98.jpg|Spectral Egg - Only drops at 'Abraxas: Dragon of the Hollow' 99.jpg|Ice Egg - Only drops at 'Abraxas: Dragon of the Hollow' eggs.jpg|Vault to claim: 10 Dragon Eggs. Repeat count - Unlimited. Collect the Eyes (Cave of the Dead) 15.jpg|Eye #1 - Drops Randomly in Cave of the Dead 16.jpg|Eye #2 - Drops Randomly in Cave of the Dead 17.jpg|Eye #3 - Drops Randomly in Cave of the Dead 18.jpg|Eye #4 - Only Drops from 'Skele Mage' 19.jpg|Eye #5 - Drops Randomly in Cave of the Dead 20.jpg|Eye #6 - Drops Randomly in Cave of the Dead sta.jpg|Vault to claim: +5 permanent bonus. Repeat count - 4. Converts to 500 . Save the Trader's Trinkets (Haven) 39.jpg|Antique Pipe - Drops Randomly in Haven 40.jpg|Prophet's Comb - Drops Randomly in Haven 41.jpg|Chalice of Obesity - Drops Randomly in Haven 42.jpg|Wayfarer's Souvenir - Drops Randomly in Haven 43.jpg|Dreams of the Port - Drops Randomly in Haven 44.jpg|Agraba's Lamp - Drops Randomly in Haven gold.jpg|Vault to claim: 2500 Repeat Count - Unlimited. Capture the Werewolf (Dark Forest)**''' 45.jpg|Bait - Only Drop From 'Raged Wolf' 46.jpg|Muzzle - Drops Randomly in The Dark Forest 47.jpg|Trap Jaw - Drops Randomly in The Dark Forest 48.jpg|Sunlight Dart - Only Drops From 'The Pack Leader' 49.jpg|Lunar Cycle Collar - Only Drops From 'Hybrid' 50.jpg|Cage - Drops Randomly in The Dark Forest were.jpg|Vault to claim: Werewolf Mount. Repeat Count - 5. Converts to 800 . Get the Bandit's Loot (Bandit Camp) 75.jpg|Tentacula Bracelt - Drops Randomly in Bandit Camp 76.jpg|Abraxas Anklet - Only Drops From 'The Magister' 77.jpg|Skelemage Soulwrist - Drops Randomly in Bandit Camp 78.jpg|Wroth of The Slayer - Only Drops From 'Human Mage' 79.jpg|Hermedes Crown - Only Drops From 'The Magister' 80.jpg|Moonstone Fabergé - Drops Randomly in Bandit Camp agility.jpg|Vault to claim: +5 permanent bonus. Repeat count - 3. Converts to 500 . Skulltastic (Miner's Camp) 21.jpg|Skull #1 - Drops Randomly in Miner's Camp 23.jpg|Skull #2 - Only Drops From 'Goblin' 25.jpg|Skull #3 - Only Drops From 'Rabid Goblin' 24.jpg|Skull #4 - Drops Randomly in Miner's Camp 26.jpg|Skull #5 - Only Drops From 'Undead Slave' 22.jpg|Skull #6 - Drops Randomly in Miner's Camp Xp.jpg|Vault to claim: 1000 XP Repeat Count - ?. Converts to 500 . Experimental Torture (The Plains and the Passway) 81.jpg|Body and Soul Cleaver - Only Drops From 'The Damned' 82.jpg|Brain Metamorph - Only Drops From 'The Necromancer's Assistant' 83.jpg|Lifeforce Extractor - Only Drops From 'The Necromancer' 84.jpg|Inter-Specie DNA Splicer - Only Drops From 'Twisted Experiment' 85.jpg|Trepanning Soul Cage - Only Drops From 'The Necromancer' 86.jpg|Elemental Infuser - Only Drops From 'The Necromancer' research.jpg|Vault to claim: 100 Research Points Repeat Count - 8. Converts to 500 . Cross My Heart and Hope To Die (Parting of the Ways) 69.jpg|Cross #1 - Drops Randomly in Parting of the Ways 70.jpg|Cross #2 - Drops Randomly in Parting of the Ways 71.jpg|Cross #3 - Drops Randomly in Parting of the Ways 72.jpg|Cross #4 - Only Drops From 'Agamemnon' 73.jpg|Cross #6 - Drops Randomly in Parting of the Ways 74.jpg|Cross #6 - Only Drops From 'Agamemnon' angel.jpg|Vault to claim: +5% Resurrection Chance When Killed in PvP PvP Medallions (PVP ONLY) 57.jpg|Stealth Medallion - Gained When You Win a PVP Fight. 58.jpg|Soul Medallion - Gained When You Win a PVP Fight. 59.jpg|Sight Medallion - Gained When You Win a PVP Fight. 60.jpg|Ambition Medallion - Drops when you fight and KILL a player. 61.jpg|Flesh Medallion - Gained When You Win a PVP Fight. 62.jpg|Wrath Medallion - Drops when you fight and KILL a player. ene.jpg|Vault to claim: +5 permanent bonus. Repeat count - 4. Converts to 600 . Voodoo Magic (PVP ONLY)*** 112.jpg|Pin #1 - Gained When You Win a PVP Fight. 113.jpg|Pin #2 - Gained When You Win a PVP Fight. 114.jpg|Pin #3 - Drops when you fight and KILL a player. 115.jpg|Pin #4 - Gained When You Win a PVP Fight. 116.jpg|Pin #5 - Gained When You Win a PVP Fight. 117.jpg|Pin #6 - Drops when you fight and KILL a player. voodoo.jpg|Vault to claim: Voodoo Spell (Disables Weapons) Repeat count - 4. Converts to . Light the Candles (Hidden Team Gifts ONLY) 51.jpg|Candle #1 - This Collection Item can only be Gifted. 52.jpg|Candle #2 - This Collection Item can only be Gifted. 53.jpg|Candle #3 - This Collection Item can only be Gifted. 54.jpg|Candle #4 - This Collection Item can only be Gifted. 55.jpg|Candle #5 - This Collection Item can only be Gifted. 56.jpg|Candle #6 - This Collection Item can only be Gifted. team.jpg|Vault to claim: +10 Permanent Team Members. Repeat count - 5. Converts to 500 . Unite The Rigs (Hidden Team Gifts ONLY) 106.jpg|Touch - This Collection Item can only be Gifted. 107.jpg|Taste - This Collection Item can only be Gifted. 108.jpg|Smell - This Collection Item can only be Gifted. 109.jpg|Sight - This Collection Item can only be Gifted. 110.jpg|Sound - This Collection Item can only be Gifted. 111.jpg|Soul - This Collection Item can only be Gifted. knight.jpg|Vault to claim: +2 Training Points. Repeat count - 5. Converts to . Missing Gambit (Ishtra's Gambit) 87.jpg|Nine - Received From Bronze Level Ishtra's Gambit. 88.jpg|Ten - Received From Bronze Level Ishtra's Gambit. 89.jpg|Jack - Received From Silver Level Ishtra's Gambit. 90.jpg|Queen - Received From Silver Level Ishtra's Gambit. 91.jpg|King - Received From Gold Level Ishtra's Gambit. 92.jpg|Ace - Received From Gold Level Ishtra's Gambit. travel.jpg|Vault to claim: Teleportation (for one week/7 days) Blood Gambit (Ishtra's Gambit) 100.jpg|Nine - Received From Bronze Level Ishtra's Gambit. 101.jpg|Ten - Received From Bronze Level Ishtra's Gambit. 102.jpg|Jack - Received From Silver Level Ishtra's Gambit. 103.jpg|Quenn - Received From Silver Level Ishtra's Gambit. 104.jpg|King - Received From Gold Level Ishtra's Gambit. 105.jpg|Ace - Received From Gold Level Ishtra's Gambit. monster.jpg|Vault to claim: Death to All Evils (for one week). Repeat count - Unlimited. Halloween Special (Halloween Bosses) 118.jpg|Orange Jack O' Lantern - Only Drops From 'Wicked Witch'. 119.jpg|Yellow Jack O' Lantern - Only Drops From 'Wicked Witch'. 120.jpg|Green Jack O' Lantern - Only Drops From 'Frankenstein'. 121.jpg|Blue Jack O' Lantern - Only Drops From 'Frankenstein'. 122.jpg|Red Jack O' Lantern - Only Drops From 'Dracula'. 123.jpg|Purple Jack O' Lantern - Only Drops From 'Dracula'. random.jpg|Vault to claim: +1 Attack, Defense and Agility. Repeat count - 3. Converts to 500 . Save Christmas! (Christmas Bosses) 126.jpg|Bloodstained Star - Only Drops From 'Rudolph the Rageface'. 127.jpg|Strangle Ribbon - Only Drops From 'Rudolph the Rageface'. 128.jpg|Snow Fire - Only Drops From 'Lusty the Snowman'. 129.jpg|Fading Light - Only Drops From 'Lusty the Snowman'. 130.jpg|Tree Embers - Only Drops From 'Evil Santa'. 131.jpg|Evil Elf - Only Drops From 'Evil Santa'. diamond.jpg|Vault to claim: 5 diamonds. Repeat count - 3. Converts to 500 . = Notes = * - 1st vault Vengeful Magma Axe, 2nd Vault Deadly Magma Axe, 3rd Vault Brutal Magma Axe, 4th Vault Relentless Magma Axe, Final Vault Wrathful Magma Axe ** - 1st Vault Vengeful Werewolf, 2nd Vault Deadly Werewolf, 3rd Vault Brutal Werewolf, 4th Vault Relentless Werewolf, Final Vault Wrathful Werewolf *** - 1st Vault 25% Decrease in Item Slot Stats, 2nd Vault 50% Decrease in Item Slot Stats, 3rd Vault 75% Decrease in Item Slot Stats, Final Vault 100% Decrease in Item Slot Stats Category:Spoiler